The Tiny Ki
by Leia
Summary: [Complete] A jinzouningen, with knowledge only of how to kill and destroy ... could she really be a good mother? N.18 doesn't think so, but Kuririn, as always, has unflagging faith in the woman he loves.


Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT . . .  yet.  But someday . . .  [insert evil laugh and dramatic music here] 

A/N: This is just a short story I wrote the other day, when I was wondering how #18 would react when she found out she was pregnant with Marron.  This poor woman goes through a lot, eh?  

**The Tiny Ki **

Soft, golden sunlight streamed through an open window, filling the room.  Kuririn opened his eyes, not wanting to wake up . . .  he'd had such wonderful dreams that night.  He lay staring at the ceiling, watching as the sunlight on the ocean threw reflections of ripples on the walls.  

When the light moving around the room stopped being interesting, Kuririn turned his head to look at his wife, who was still locked in peaceful slumber.  One pale, slender arm was flung over #18's head, her corn-silk coloured hair lying across her face and obscuring her eyes, which when they were open were a captivating crystal blue.  Kuririn smiled affectionately, and he brushed the silken strands of hair off #18's forehead.  He was so fortunate to able to love her . . .  for her to love him.  Kuririn doubted even the Eternal Dragon could give him a more perfect woman with whom to share his life.  

The former warrior bent over #18's sleeping form and kissed her softly on the cheek, smiling.  He got out of bed slowly, careful not to disturb her, and quietly got dressed.  "You let me sleep in," came a challenge from behind him.  

Kuririn spun around and saw #18 half-sitting up in bed, propped up on one elbow.  He grinned weakly.  "Yeah, but I figured you'd hit me if I woke you up." 

#18 emitted a soft chuckle.  "Most likely," even though she was dressed in a white nightgown with her hair falling carelessly over her face, Kuririn still thought she was beautiful.  Catching her husband's expression, #18 smirked.  "What is this, a free show?" 

Kuririn felt his face reddening, and he laughed.  "Sorry.  I'm going to go start breakfast." 

"I'll be down in a few minutes." 

He was setting the plates and bowls on the table when #18 came in, dressed in a sleeveless denim jacket and white pants.  "You look gorgeous, as usual," Kuririn winked.  

If he hadn't known better, Kuririn could have sworn a faint blush coloured #18's cheeks.  "You are such an idiot," #18 declared.  

Kuririn grinned.  "It's all part of my charm, babe." 

"I'll write that down somewhere." 

Halfway through breakfast, Kuririn frowned.  "Are Master Rôshi and the others here?" 

#18 cocked an eyebrow.  "No.  You know that." 

Master Rôshi, Oolong, and Turtle had gone on vacation for two weeks.  "I know, I know, but . . ." Kuririn scratched his head.  "I sense an energy somewhere in here.  It's a really faint one, so I thought it had to be Oolong or Turtle." 

"They'd better not be here," #18's eyes flashed.  "I don't mind the turtle, but the other two . . ." she shook her head.  "Never mind.  Where's the energy coming from?" 

Kuririn closed his eyes, concentrating.  What he sensed surprised him.  "It's coming from someplace near you.  No" -- his eyes snapped open -- "it's coming from you!" 

The glare that #18 shot him made Kuririn want to duck and cover.  "That's not funny, Kuririn.  Are you trying to remind me of my inhumanity?" her eyes flickered, and Kuririn could see the pain that was harboured there.  

Kuririn pulled his chair up beside her and put his hand over hers.  #18 started to pull away, but Kuririn gripped her fingers insistently.  "No, you don't understand!  Listen, #18, the ki isn't coming from you directly -- it's inside you.  Don't you see?" 

#18's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and her jaw dropped a few inches.  "But . . .  how could that be possible?  I, I'm a --" 

"If you're going to say the c-word, don't even think about it," Kuririn interrupted gently, placing a finger over her lips.  #18 fell silent.  "Obviously it's possible, since it's happened.  Are you all right with it?" 

"But . . ." #18's hand went to her stomach.  "Kuririn, a baby?  I don't know if I can . . ." 

Kuririn squeezed her fingers.  "Hey, it's okay.  You want to be left alone for a while?  I can clean up here if you need to go somewhere." 

#18 managed a smile.  Her husband understood her thoughts and needs so well, sometimes better than #18 knew herself.  "Thanks.  I think I'll just fly around for a bit.  If that's okay." 

Kuririn kissed her cheek.  "Sure.  I'll be here if you need me." 

****** 

#18 stayed away the whole day, coming back in time to help Kuririn make dinner and clean up afterwards, but once that was over she went straight to bed.  Kuririn started to follow, then changed his mind and stayed downstairs for a few more hours.  

Finally he went back up around midnight.  #18 was lying on her back, and when Kuririn came in she turned away from him, facing the wall.  As she moved over, however, Kuririn saw the glimmer of tears on her cheeks.  

He got into bed, and Kuririn clasped her shoulder lightly.  "Hey, are you all right?" he felt her shudder at the touch, but she rolled over to face him.  

"I'm not sure," #18 replied quietly, tears still streaking her face.  "I haven't cried in years." 

"Maybe it's a good thing you are, then," Kuririn sat up.  It pained him to see her so miserable.  "It's probably better for you this way." 

She snorted softly and rose to a sitting position as well, leaning back against the pillows.  "I'll never get used to crying," #18 declared, "It never helps anything." 

Kuririn shrugged, wishing he could hold her, but he knew she would only push him away.  If #18 wanted help and comfort, she would ask for it.  Until then . . .  Kuririn lifted a hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.  "Maybe not the situation, but you'll feel better afterward." 

"Why are you always so optimistic?"  #18 snapped.  

Kuririn shrugged, a little stung.  "I don't know.  I'm just trying to help you." 

#18 frowned.  "Sorry.  I'm a little defensive, aren't I?" 

"I know, and it's okay," Kuririn took a calculated risk and squeezed her shoulder.  "It's all right to feel scared." 

This act of sympathy was the undoing of #18's composure.  She buried her face in Kuririn's shirt and cried, and he just put his arm around her and didn't say anything.  "It isn't fair," her voice was shaky.  "There are hundreds of women out in the world who deserve children but can't have any.  And here I am; I'm not even human!  I'm a killer, a monster, a . . .  a robot!" 

"Don't say that!" Kuririn said sternly.  "You're a woman, not a robot.  We've been over this before.  If we weren't meant to have children, this wouldn't have happened.  Things don't just occur for no reason." 

#18 calmed down somewhat.  "But what could I possibly teach a child?  How to kill, to hate?  What kind of mother is that?" 

"#18, do you love me?" 

That was unexpected.  "What?  Of course I do." 

"Do you trust me?" 

"Yes." 

Kuririn's gaze softened.  "Do you think you could love our child?  Because I will." 

"I know I'll love the child," #18 wiped her eyes.  "And I'll try my hardest to give it the best life possible, but I'm afraid of failing it . . .  of failing you.  There are so many things I don't know." 

"And I do?" Kuririn stroked her cheek with one finger.  "I'm just as scared as you are.  Look, there's no way to tell what will happen, but I love you and I believe in you.  Just trust yourself, and everything will be fine," he extended his hand, eyebrows raised.  "So?  Are you with me?" 

A few seconds passed, then #18 smiled and took Kuririn's hand.  "All right, I'll try," she sighed in frustration, resting her head on the back of the headboard.  "You're so patient, Kuririn.  I don't see how you do it." 

Kuririn laughed.  "Long experience, I guess.  Either that or I'm just a love-struck idiot." 

#18's smile broadened.  "I think I know which." 

"Me, too," Kuririn chuckled.  "C'mon, you need your sleep." 

#18 nodded, and when the two of them lay down, she leaned forward and kissed him.  "What was that for?" Kuririn asked afterward.  "Not that I'm complaining." 

"For everything," #18 replied simply.  "Thank you.  I love you, you know." 

Kuririn beamed, for #18 wasn't the type of person to throw her 'I love yous' around like confetti.  "Yeah, I do.  I love you, too -- both of you." 

After #18 dropped off to sleep, Kuririn lay awake for a few minutes more, and he rested his fingers on #18's stomach lightly, marvelling at the tiny life beginning to grow there.  He looked at the hand that still clasped his, and he kissed the back of it.  "Goodnight, #18," Kuririn whispered.  "I know you'll make a wonderful mother.  Just you wait and see." 

A few minutes later, the only noises to be heard were the ocean lapping on the shore, and the sound of the couple's gentle breathing.  

****** 


End file.
